Available from many different suppliers, such as Gilbreth Packaging Systems, liquid soluble paper looks, feels, and tears like ordinary paper. It can be written on, used in photocopy machines, and can be coated, embossed, and printed on. Liquid soluble paper can also be laminated, corrugated, perforated, and made into envelopes, pads, or computer paper. Labels made from liquid soluble paper remove instantly with liquid without scratching or scraping, and without soggy paper or adhesive residue left behind on the surface that the label was applied. Liquid soluble paper can be printed on most web and sheet fed presses, including letterpress, flexography, and dry offset processes. Liquid soluble paper requires no special equipment and accepts water and oil-based inks. Liquid soluble paper can be coated, impregnated, sheeted, or pleated. It can also be slit, perforated, or folded—all using standard converting equipment.
Most liquid soluble paper completely disperses in hot or cold liquid, with water being the most often used liquid. Typically made of cellulose polymers and tackified resins, liquid soluble paper products are simply washed away when no longer needed. They are quickly and easily removed, from even the most inaccessible places, by utilizing a liquid sprayer, squirter, hose or other suitable device.
Although liquid soluble materials are temporary and disposable, they can be made to last for extended periods of time and are strong enough to withstand the most rigorous production processes. They can be easily fabricated into different shapes and sizes and are capable of being printed with the most demanding graphics. Many liquid soluble substrates are biodegradable and contain no preservatives, bactericides, or other harmful substances. Many are also non-toxic, tasteless, and odorless, making them safe for almost any application.